formalmethodswikiaorg-20200214-history
Workshop on Tool Building in Formal Methods
The Workshop on Tool Building in Formal Methods is held in conjunction with the 2nd International ABZ Conference (ABZ 2010), Orford, Quebec, Canada, Monday 22 February 2010. Scope of the Workshop: The object of this workshop is to share ideas, methods, and processes that are used to build tools supporting formal methods. Discussions may also deal with maintenance, documentation, licensing, etc. A significant challenge is how to better make these tools cooperate and share components (provers, model checkers, syntax analysers, type checkers, transformation rules, etc.). The topics of interest for this workshop include, but are not limited to: * Experience on the development of tools supporting formal methods: ** specification and design, ** choice of implementation languages and operating systems, ** reuse of existing components and platforms, ** documentation. * Scalability of tools: research prototypes vs industrial strength tools * Open source issues: ** open-platform for developing and sharing tool components (management of distributed teams, consistency), ** dealing with intellectual property: dissemination of research results vs intellectual property policies. * Development in an academic environment: ** limited resources, ** rapid resource turnover, ** maintenance and support. * Commercialization, licensing * Tool certification Important Dates: Paper submission deadline: 15 November 2009 Notification of acceptance/rejection: 7 December 2009 Workshop in Orford, Quebec, Canada: 22 February 2010 Submission and Attendance: We anticipate a rich exchange of ideas and discussions during this event. Submissions are welcomed on any subject that falls within the main issues. Papers should be around 3 pages in LNCS style. All papers must be submitted in PDF format, following the instructions at the WS-TBFM'10 submission site, handled by EasyChair: All accepted papers should be presented during the 1-day workshop. We are negotiating the publication of extended versions of selected workshop papers in a special issue of an international journal. Workshop chairs: * Frederic Gervais, Université Paris-Est, France * Benoit Fraikin, Université de Sherbrooke (Québec), Canada Program Committee: * Yamine Ait Ameur, LISI/ENSMA, France * Michael Butler, University of Southampton, United Kingdom * Daniel Dollé, Siemens Transportation Systems, France * Roozbeh Farahbod, Faculty of Business, University of Victoria, Canada * Hubert Garavel, INRIA/VASY, France * Akram Idani, LIG, France * Joost-Pieter Katoen, RWTH Aachen University, Germany * Kim Larsen, Computer Science, Aalborg U, Denmark * Thierry Lecomte, ClearSy, France * Michael Leuschel, University of Düsseldorf, Germany * Petra Malik, Victoria University of Wellington, New Zealand * Amel Mammar, Telecom SudParis, France * Marcel Oliveira, DIMAp, Univ. Rio Grande do Norte, Brazil * Fabien Peureux, LIFC, Université de Franche-Comté, France * Aryldo G Russo Jr., Grupo AeS, Brazil Journal special issue We have great news! Authors of the best accepted papers in our workshop will be invited to submit extended versions of their papers for publication in a special issue of the international journal Software: Practice and Experience. Don't hesitate to communicate about this selection for a special issue (please find attached the updated CFP). Our website will be updated very soon. Submission deadlines for this special issue will be the following ones: * March 25 for extended paper submissions; * April 24 for reviews; * May 24 for final papers. We will be able to propose up to 6 papers of 15 pages in the special issue. Since deadlines are very short, I will ask you to indicate in the reviews for the workshop, whether submissions are good candidates for an extended version and which parts could be of interest or should be developed in that aim. Please let me know if you agree to participate also to the review of extended papers for the special issue. External links * Workshop website * EasyChair submissions Category:2010 Category:Meetings